EdxWin Collection
by Alyss Ashworth
Summary: A collection of EdxWin oneshots inspired by songs. Chapter Two: Untouched- I feel so untouched right now, need you so much. Somehow I can't forget you, I've gone crazy from the moment I met you.
1. Come Back Down

_I'm once again attempting to write Full Metal Alchemist fanfiction! Hopefully I've improved since last time... This is going to be a collection of EdxWin oneshots based on song lyrics. (It was supposed to be the 10 drabble Ipod challenge, but I found that I wanted to write more than just a drabble)_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own FMA... :sadface:

**Notes:** I suppose this could be set in the animeverse just because Winry isn't working in Rush Valley, but it really doesn't matter.

* * *

_**Come Back Down- Life House**  
_

_I hope that you can find your way back  
To the place where you belong_

_When you come back down  
If you land on your feet  
I hope you find a way to make it back to me  
When you come around  
I'll be there for you  
Don't have to be alone with what you're going through_

_

* * *

  
_

"Winry!" The blond girl sitting at the workbench raised her head and let the screw driver she had been using slide from her oily fingers onto the table. She stood and walked down the hallway to the kitchen from where her grandmother had called.

"What is it Granny?" Winry asked wearily, taking a moment to rub eyes with her palms, the only clean parts of her hands. She had been up all night coming up with new designs for Ed's automail. She was always trying to make it lighter, more durable. Any extra attribute that would help him was carefully calculated into the blueprints. His automail was the only way Winry could be of help to him while he was traveling, and she'd be damned if he got hurt because of her poor workmanship.

Of course, she couldn't spend all of her time on Ed's limbs. The Rockbells had to make money somehow, and although the Elrics did rack up quite the bill, Winry had to keep up with the regular orders as well. This meant she spent many sleepless nights working on Edward's things and then labored all day on regular commissions. It wasn't good for her physical health, but Winry would feel the guilt and worry begin to gnaw at her mind if she didn't work on Ed's things.

"We've got guests," her grandmother smirked, mouth curling around her trusty pipe. She eyed her granddaughter shrewdly.

"Oh really? So soon?" Winry's hand automatically went to the pocket of her suit, feeling for the familiar weight of her favorite wrench. Her granny only referred to two people as their "guests." Two brothers actually.

A knock at the door heralded their "guest's" arrival. Pinako strolled over and opened it, admitting a huge suit of armor and a much smaller teen with golden hair into their living room.

"Hey pipsqueak, I didn't expect to see you so soon!" Pinako drawled. "I figured the next time we met you would have grown at least a little bit , but I suppose it was wishful thinking..."

"Very funny old hag," Ed snapped. "I wasn't expecting to be back this early either. And I certainly didn't come to listen to your stupid commentary."

"Ed," Al groaned, shaking his head.

"That's right, you're here because you broke that arm of yours again." Pinako gestured to the mechanical appendage that was hanging uselessly at the alchemist's side.

"Um...yeah," Ed confessed hesitantly, his flesh arm coming up and scratching the back of his head. His eyes shifted from the old lady in front of him to the girl who stood close by. Winry's arms were crossed so he couldn't see her hands, but he was almost positive she was armed.

"Hello Al," Winry said cheerfully, moving forward to greet the younger brother.

"Hello Winry," the suit of armor chirped back. _He _had no reason to fear her particular kind of tough love. Wrenches didn't do much good against iron.

"Edward." Winry turned slowly to face the elder Elric, her sweet tone taking one a sour note as she glared at him.

"Hey Winry," Ed grinned nervously. He kept his eyes on her hands as he said, "How've you been?"

"Busy, as usual," she answered in an offhand tone. "Except I've been working a lot lately on this one set of automail. It takes me _ages _just to finish one of the two required limbs, so I spend most nights working on that instead of sleeping. It's not easy working on those _and_ regular items. It doesn't help that the guy who I'm making the special automail sets me back even farther on my work by coming by _one month _after I've given him new limbs because they're broken. Apparently," she drawled, "he thinks it's funny to get into fights and screw up all my hard work."

"Listen, Winry," Ed sighed, not even trying to deny her claims. "I'm sorry, but can you just fix it? We have to get back to Central soon and-"

"If you have to go back so soon you shouldn't have broken your arm in the first place!" Winry snapped at him, putting her hands on her hips. Ed cringed and took a step back when he saw that she did indeed have a wrench. "How in the world did you manage to break it so quickly? I just replaced it a month ago!"

"It's a long story," Edward replied shortly. He knew his answer was unsatisfactory, and he was prepared to feel Winry's wrench greet his head any minute now.

Winry raised her arm, wondering if she and her tool could knock some sense into the boy this time since the last couple attempts had been in vain. Just as she was about to swing, Winry caught sight of Ed's face, hidden beneath his bangs. It was worn and tired looking, even more sleep deprived than her own. He was biting his lower lip, a habit he must have picked up somewhere among his travels, and his hair was coming undone from its usually neat braid. It was not the face a fifteen year old boy should have. It was the face of a man, one who had gone far and left a part of himself behind.

Winry continued to study him, her arm wavering. It looked like more than just his arm had been damaged since she last saw him. Then again., wasn't this always how Ed looked? Maybe today it was just more obvious.

"Come on." Ed winced when he felt something touch his arm. He looked down and saw Winry's hand encircling his wrist, dragging him forward. He raised his eyes and saw that she was dragging him to the back of the house where the workshop was. He followed her mindlessly, amazed that he wasn't lying in a pool of his own blood by now.

Winry heard her grandmother welcome Al and begin quizzing him about what had happened as she led Ed back into the shop. She knew Edward was surprised. She just hadn't the heart to hit him when he looked like that. Why add a head injury to everything else he had going on? Though it would have made _her _feel better... She should just be thankful he had come back to her in one piece. Going by the state of his automail, he and Al must have gotten into some serious trouble this time.

Ed collapsed onto the chair next to the table, resting his automail arm on the flat surface for inspection. He shifted slightly and took something out of his back pocket. Winry glanced at the object while busying herself with the tools. It was his state alchemist watch. She saw him flick it open and stare at the inside. She knew what he was looking at. There was a date written on the inside cover: October 3. A day Ed would never let himself forget. That watch was the weight he was carrying. It wasn't just a small disk of polished metal. It was his mother's death, his brother's body, his burned house, and the hope that he and Al would find some way to set it all right.

Winry sighed quietly and sat down next to her friend. She inspected his automail more closely and was relieved to see that the damage wasn't as bad as she had initially thought. He and Al could probably be back in Central by tomorrow. Winry would return to her automail, praying and hoping that one day the brothers would come home safely. Because Ed and Al had never really come home yet. They only came to the Rockbells for a tune up or repairs. They were still travelers, still searching. Winry hoped that when they were done, the two would find their way back home to Risembool. To her...

The mechanic tugged out a few frayed wires from Ed's arm and made a grunt of displeasure.

"Really Ed, can't you at least _try_ to take better care of your automail?" She asked impatiently. "What the hell were you two doing?"

"Just the usual stuff." He wouldn't look at her. He was staring out the window. One could barely see the remains of the Elric house from there.

Winry twisted some more wires in the arm, and Ed choked out a yelp, slamming his other fist on the table.

"Damn it Winry, what was that for?" Ed growled, matching her glare with one of his own.

"Why won't you tell me what's going on?" Winry demanded. "I'm worried that one day you're going to come in here, and you're going to need more than just a simple repair job."

"It's nothing new Winry," Ed told her heatedly. "All and I want our bodies back, so we're exploring our options."

"I know _that_!" Winry went back to her repairs. "But that's all you tell me. It can't be easy Ed because every time I see you it's either your body or automail that's been broken."

Silence greeted her outburst. Winry knew he wouldn't answer. He and All were too far gone, and she couldn't go with them. She couldn't follow the brothers around like she used to; their threesome no longer existed. She was just going to have to wait for them to come back to her.

"Ed." Edward once more felt a light pressure on his wrist. He looked up and saw Winry, the look on her face a mixture of worry, compassion, and determination. His eyes widened slightly when he felt her hand slip through his own as she twined their fingers together.

"I'm here for you," she told him firmly, almost desperately. "I know you won't tell me anything, but that doesn't mean you have to be alone. If you need anything," she squeezed his hand tightly, "you can always find me."

Ed nodded once, trying to keep the weird feeling in his throat from closing it up. He smiled grimly and squeezed her hand back, feeling her strong, warm grip. The two teenagers stayed like that for some time, hands and gazes locked. Then Ed gave one last squeeze and gently released Winry's hand. He settled back against the chair and let his eyes close, sighing deeply, a contented look smoothing the lines off his face.

Winry saw his body relax and smiled to herself. She went back to work, satisfied that when he did come down, she would be there.

* * *

_I had hoped to have the next one up soon, but I have lost my notebook with all my EdxWin story ideas in it....grrr...hopefully it turns up soon._

_Thanks for reading!  
_


	2. Untouched

_The second installment of my EdxWin collection. This was updated so quickly just because I already had this story half way done when I posted the first one, and I like to procrastinate. And by procrastinate, I mean not do my homework. Why do teachers assign summer homework in the first place? Do they really hate us that much?_

_Anyways... this one is a bit more lighthearted than the last. And I'm hoping to make the next even fluffier :3_

**Disclaimer:** Nope, I don't own FMA. Surprising huh?

_

* * *

**Untouched- The Veronicas**_

_And I don't give a damn what they say, what they think, think  
'Cause you're the only one who's on my mind  
I'll never ever let you leave me  
I'll try to stop time for ever, never wanna hear you say goodbye  
Bye, bye_

_I feel so untouched and I want you so much  
That I just can't resist you, it's not enough to say that I miss you  
I feel so untouched right now, need you so much  
Somehow I can't forget you, I've gone crazy from the moment I met you_

* * *

Winry sighed happily and leaned back in her chair, cracking her back as she brought her arms to the ceiling in a long stretch. She was glad to be at Briggs, even if she was here as a hostage rather than a guest. It was true that Ed had been in dire need of heavy weather automail, but apparently she was being used as leverage as well as a mechanic. Winry ignored that for the moment and focused on the more positive aspects of her visit: She got to learn about the wonders of frost resistant automail, and Ed got a new set of limbs. Another bonus was that she got to see Ed and Al again. Rush Valley and Garfield kept her sufficiently busy, but during down times and especially when she went to sleep Winry's thoughts would always turn to the Elric brothers. Where they were, how they were doing, how much closer they were to getting their bodies back. It was like they were always lingering at the back of her mind, ready to be dragged forth and worried over at the first spare moment.

Now the answer to all of Winry's questions were in the room with her. Ed was asleep on the couch, belly down and hair hiding his face from view. His automail arm had been disconnected, and the other was slung over the side of the couch. Winry glanced across to the other side of the room and saw Al sitting against the wall, head tilted up and hands on his knees. Al must have felt her watching on him because he shifted his gaze and raised an arm in acknowledgment. Winry smiled and gave him a small wave in return. Al went back to his thoughts, and Winry looked back at the half finished arm on her work bench. She poked the metal with a screw driver before throwing the tool aside, a yawn splitting her face in two.

It was getting late, Winry noted. Not that there was any change in light in their room that signaled night's arrival. The sun set pretty quickly around here, and there were few windows in the building with which to check anyway. It was her internal clock that told Winry it was better to sleep now rather than stay up and wreck what progress had been made while half asleep. Winry knew a comfy bed was waiting for her down the hall, but she was loathe to leave the room. Two very good reasons kept her here-- one was on the couch, and the other was in the corner.

Sometimes it felt like her life revolved around the Elric boys. Winry was always getting dragged to random places or forced to reshuffle appointments in order to cater to their needs. When they were with her, she would be up to her eyeballs in repairing, wrenching, and giving encouragement. When they were gone, she was consumed with new ideas for arm and leg designs and over come with worry. All of her thoughts and actions could be traced back to one source: the Elrics. Although, if she was being honest with herself, everything really led back to Edward.

Winry couldn't help it. He was her childhood friend, her customer, and the boy who unwittingly held her heart. Ever since she had met him, Edward Elric had found some way to get under her skin. He drove Winry crazy, and she couldn't get him out of her mind. It was like he possessed this gravitational force that would draw her in. (Ed, of course, would refute this theory on the basis that no human had a large enough mass and thus gravitational pull strong enough to physically move someone towards them.) Even now as she stood to leave, her traitorous feet led her to the couch and the boy who lay on it. Winry's legs deposited her on the floor, and she decided to give in and stay for a while longer. She leaned back against the side of the couch, dragging her worn bandanna out of her hair.

Winry eyed Ed's motionless form out of the corner of her eye. It struck her now just like it had before on the train to Rush Valley that his back was much larger than it had been. He had grown in stature, and as a person. Winry let her fingers crawl up the side of the couch and brush across Ed's shoulder. Despite the fact her hand had barely grazed him, Winry could feel hard muscles hidden underneath the customary black tank top.

It's interesting, Winry thought, how much she touches Ed. She's always hitting him with her wrench, braiding his hair, "accidentally" brushing his skin when making repairs. There were a lot of "accidental" touches now a days. It was so hard to contain herself when working on him. Ed was no longer the little boy from her past. Now he was a young man, a young man with a really nice body. So far, Ed hadn't seemed to notice if her fingers lingered longer than necessary. Either that, or he just didn't care.

Whether it was necessary or not, Winry had a lot of time to ogle and touch Edward. And yet for all the contact they had, Ed was never the one to initiate it. There was no hair ruffles, high fives (she laughed at the thought of Ed giving _anyone _a high five), or arms slung across her shoulder. Winry knew Ed wasn't the touchy-feely type to begin with, but she couldn't help hoping for more. The times he did reach out to her were few and far between. There was that instance when she broke down and almost shot Scar. Winry remembered the warmth of Ed's arms encircling her, and the heaviness of his cloak that he wrapped around her before leaving. She had also gotten a piggy back ride from him once, which was interesting to say the least (she had been surprised he was tall enough to do so).

When they were kids, Ed, Al, and Winry had always played together. They would tumble about in the long grass, have mud fights, and take turns pushing each other on the swing. After Ed became a State Alchemist, the only time the three saw each other was for business and never just to hang out. Winry missed Ed. She missed his touch.

Winry sighed and reached out to smooth a few golden strands of hair out of Ed's face. She couldn't stop her hand when it decided to follow the curve of his cheek and rest on the sharp jut of his jaw. Winry was acutely aware of Al's presence as her fingers slipped one by one off Ed's chin. She sneaked a quick look over at the huge suit of armor and was relieved to see he was still staring at the ceiling. The mechanic gave her head a brisk shake as her hand fell back to her side. This was how things were, and she should just accept it. Maybe it could be different once he and Al had gotten their bodies back, and Amestris wasn't such a disaster...

Winry was just drifting off to sleep when something warm touched her head.

"Why is your hair so clean?" Ed asked in a voice groggy with sleep.

Winry froze. He was awake? Had he been awake when she had touch his face not five minutes ago? "What do you mean?" She answered him hesitantly.

"You work with oil and dirt all day and yet your hair is still clean," Edward mumbled, almost as if he were annoyed about this. His fingers started to trail through her hair curiously, going all the way from her scalp to the very ends.

"It's because I wear my bandanna stupid." Winry rolled her eyes. She made sure to sit very, very still. She didn't want to move and somehow stop Ed from his task.

"That doesn't cover all of it," Ed argued, twirling a blond strand around his finger. "It only keeps your bangs out of the way. The rest of your hair just hangs down. Down into what ever grimy thing you're working on. Which is why it _should _be dirty. But it's not," his voice trailed off as he accidentally brushed the back of Winry's neck. She flinched slightly and felt the boy behind her freeze as well.

_"Please don't stop," _she begged silently. _"He's probably still half asleep, but this might be my only chance..."_

"It's really smooth." Ed continued his ministrations. Winry relaxed once more, and if she had heard the slight strain in his voice, she made no mention of it.

"That's good to know." Winry smiled happily, fully enjoying every stroke of Ed's hand. It was nice after all the things that had happened to them- today and in the past- to have a quiet moment with Ed. Especially since it was _him _touching _her _and not a wrench was in sight.

Winry leaned back even more, unable to resist his gentle caresses. "Hey, Ed," Winry said quietly. She heard Al shift and bit her lip, debating if she should continue or just forget about it. But then Winry decided that she didn't care what Al, or anyone else who happened to pass by, would think. Screw the fact that Al was there and Ed might not remember what she was about to say in the morning.

"Mmm?"

"I missed you. Like really, really, missed you," her voice grew warmer and softer. Thank god he couldn't see the blush on her face. "I hate saying good-bye..."

Winry felt him stir, and then something else brushed her head. It was soft and firm, and it made a shiver roll down her spine. Hot breath ghosted over the top of her head before Ed's hand went back to trailing through her hair.

"I missed you too."


End file.
